Loneliness Leads To
by Ayane Yokosuka
Summary: A Cell X Chichi lemon. She's a housewife whose husband is rarely home. She's deprived and sick of chasing salespeople away. What if Cell shows up and... "helps" her?


Loneliness Leads To…

Goku was off somewhere again… probably training with Gohan since he was gone as well. With nothing but house-work to do a woman got bored.

Bored and incredibly lonely.

Chi-chi, mother of Gohan and wife of Goku, sat at the kitchen table. Her arms were crossed on the surface of the table and her head was nestled in them, tilted so she could look out the window. She had been staring blankly out for about an hour, all house-work forgotten.

"I need friends," she mumbled to herself, watching a bird pause on the window sill then take flight again. A sigh left her lips.

As she slowly forced herself to stand, there was a knock on the door. Her eye began to twitch. Those people were so damn persistent in getting her to buy their products.

Storming over to the door, she wrenched it open, prepared to chase the sales-person away like so many others. As soon as the door was open she paused, jaw dropped, at the person standing in front of her.

He was definitely _not_ a salesman.

"Hello, my dear," the man smirked. He was tall – at least 7" 7'! – and in green armor with dark-green specks. His pink irises were accents by the purple streaks under his eyes. He bowed slightly.

"Son Chi-chi, am I correct?" he asked silkily. There was a pause as she nodded. "Is your husband home?"

Her eye twitched slightly at the mention of her husband. "He's never home…"

Thinking quickly, Cell slyly responded, "A woman should never be left alone."

Heat rushed to her cheeks. For being Goku's enemy, he sure was polite.

Smirking at her reddened face, he gently – VERY gently – pushed past her. As she registered what was occurring, he took a seat on the couch.

"I would like to have a word with you, my dear, if you don't mind," he murmured, efficiently catching her attention. He gestured for her to sit next to him. After shutting the door, she hesitantly walked over sitting not next to him but across the room from him.

"What is it?" she asked quietly, avoiding his piercing gaze.

He paused, choosing his words carefully so as not to upset her. Drumming his long, black fingernails on the side table, he studied her. "Son Goku is never home, you say?" he asked conversationally.

"…That's right…" she responded, voice choked and strained. Her eyes drifted to a picture on the wall. Last summer the picture had been taken. Goku was grinning, his mouth full of food; Gohan was sprawled out on the ground; Chi-chi was smiling up at the clouds. Others had been there as well; reluctant Vegeta, Bulma, Krillin, and a few others, but Chi-chi's attention was on Goku. She really missed him when he was away, she would admit it.

Cell cleared his throat to get her mind off of her husband. Depressed women made Cell a very uncomfortable man (android?).

"Oh? I'm sorry, did you say something?" Chi-chi asked distantly, eyes slowly trailing over to meet him.

"No, Miss, I did not."

"Oh… Well, what do business do you have with _my _Goku?" she asked, suddenly snippy. Her eyes narrowed slightly as a smirk crossed his face. "I fail to see the humor in that."

His smirk remained. "Well, if I remember correctly, I did say I wished for a word with you, did I not? I do not wish to have 'business' with _your_ Goku, my dear, to be quite frank."

"Well then what do you want from me?" she snapped.

The question posed provided Cell with some – very _interesting_ - images of the woman before him. You see, Cell was also bored and lonely. It was rare when he could actually sit and talk with a woman; most women would have run away, screaming, by this point in the conversation. Yet Son Chi-chi, wife of his own enemy, had not even attempted running. If he could get this far, just think of how far they could really—

'No,' Cell thought, forcing such vile intrusions to the back of his mind, 'a gentleman should _not_ think that way!'

"Um, are you okay?" Chi-chi asked, noticing his reaction to her question. "Did I say something wrong? …What did I do?" she wondered aloud to herself when he did not respond.

Cell, out of his own thoughts, focused on Chi-chi who was staring off into space. "My dear…" he began slowly, "you ask what I want from you?" His voice seemed to have a husky edge to it, but Chi-chi figured she was merely imagining it.

"Well you _are_ in _my_ house," she responded.

He chuckled at her tone. "My, aren't we impatient," he murmured.

"Of course! You're in my house!" she growled at his sarcasm.

"You know, I believe I know why Son Goku is in love with you, my dear." Smirking, he leaned forward on the couch.

"J-just what is _that_ supposed to mean?!" she stuttered.

He let out another chuckle. "Just that you are quite beautiful and have a temper – you know how to defend yourself, apparently. Both are very admirable traits."

Chi-chi's eyes widened, a heavy blush on her cheeks. Was he… _flirting_ with her?! His pink eyes burning earnestly into hers informed her that her guess was correct. Man, did that ever make her nervous…

She cleared her throat. "I am a married woman, Cell," she stated slowly.

"Of course you are, my dear… However, it comes to my attention you are often alone in this house… with no man to pleasure you…" His eyes glittered mischievously.

Her eyes narrowed slightly. "Goku can 'pleasure' me just fine – not that it's any of _your_ business," she hissed, her face pure red.

"Why, I'm not saying he can't… I'm just saying I could probably pleasure you better." He grinned wickedly at her.

"W-w-what?!" She was on her feet by this point, staring at him like he was crazy. He did not just say that!?

"My dear, all I am doing is asking for a chance to prove I am a better lover than your husband," he said innocently. He, too, stood and made his way over to her. His grin still intact, he took her hand and gently kissed it. "Where is the bedroom, Love?..."

Pausing a moment to think about the situation at hand, she stared up at him. She really had been lonely lately… Goku was always gone and she was not comfortable with 'pleasuring' herself. Goku usually got home late so… what were the chances he would catch them?...

She mentally slapped herself. She loved Goku! How could she even _think_ of cheating on him – and with his enemy, nonetheless!

…Well, because she was bored and lonely was a decent enough explanation.

"I-it's this way…" she whispered shyly, grip tightening on his hand as she led him back. She hastily went around the room, closing the curtains as Cell rid himself of his helmet.

"My dear, I will not use any force," he said gently. He quickly bit back, 'unless you want me to.'

She bit her lower lip, looking at him from across the bedroom. Her love for Goku was unrivaled by anything else, but… being unfaithful once would not hurt much, right? In actuality, it would be Goku's fault for leaving her alone…

"Actually, I… I would like you to use… at least a _little_ force…" she mumbled.

He chuckled softly. "My, my, my… Well, I should have expected you to be that type, my dear."

"What 'type'?" she asked, curious.

His expression grew serious and he walked over to her, grabbing her wrists and pinning her to the wall, her arms over her head. "This 'type'…" he growled lightly in her ear before pressing his lips to hers.

Chi-chi's face was on fire. Damn, he was a good kisser!

He pulled her hair out of its high bun with his free hand. Slowly, he released her wrists with that hand going underneath her chin. He nipped gently at her bottom lip with his teeth, asking for permission which she hesitantly granted him. His tongue explored every crevice of her mouth lazily, every so often rubbing it against her own, making her moan.

When the time finally came for air, he pulled away but only slightly. He lightly nipped at her neck as she tangled her fingers in his messy, black hair.

"C… Cell…?" she whispered.

"Yes, my dear?" He lightly bit down on the junction of her shoulder and neck.

"Ngh…" she moaned, head jerking back. She held tighter to his hair, whispering, "Promise me you won't tell Goku…?"

Smirking, he picked her up bridal-style and laid her on the bed. "Who's Goku?" he murmured, remaining standing and slowly taking off his armor. He watched her eyes trace every curve on his well-built body and a smirk crossed his face.

Chi-chi's face was aflame. Why did he have to look so… _perfect_? It made it that much harder to resist cheating on Goku. Her eyes trailed shyly down his finely chiseled chest and abdomen to his nether regions. Her heart jumped up to her throat and a small moan left her lips. She felt her own nether regions go a bit wet.

He could sense her arousal and smirked slightly at her. "Well, my dear, it appears you are rather excited by this situation."

She gave him a weak growl, not even able to glare at him. After all, he was right. She was sort of excited by the prospect of doing and getting away with this act.

Cell walked closer and the room got warmer to Chi-chi. She could barely take the pressure anymore. Her body yearned for his. She needed him inside of her. By this point, her mind had completely wandered off of Goku and the prospect of cheating on her beloved husband.

There was only here and now with the god before her, Cell.

"Cell…" she whispered as he slowly climbed on the bed so he was on his hands and knees above her. A mixture of a gasp and a moan left her mouth when his mouth swooped down and he began nibbling at the junction of her shoulder and neck.

His lips slowly made their way up her neck, pausing every so often. One hand supported his upper-half while the other had found its way into her shirt. Thank the heavens she was wearing pajamas around the house today and not anything too difficult to get her out of. He slowly pushed her shirt up above her chest and lightly cupped one of the bare breasts beneath him. A smirk crossed his features when her breath hitched.

"O-oh…!" she gasped as he tweaked the soft, pink nipple. She twirled his hair with shaky fingers.

His lips reached hers and he pushed his tongue through her lips. The hand that had been fondling her breast now trailed slowly down her body and into her loose pajama bottoms; she wore nothing underneath making Cell smirk and Chi-chi blush.

"Very convenient…" he murmured huskily in her ear. He lightly stroked her, sending shivers through her being. Slowly, he stripped her of her shirt then pants and lightly kissed down her body.

Chi-chi was having spasms under his touch. She let out a small cry when he softly blew into her. Gods, why was he taking so long?!

"Now…?" she begged weakly, her hands gripping the sheets under her. She felt his arousal rub almost teasingly at her entrance and she glared up at him, agitation kicking in full force. "Now, Cell!?" she snapped/asked.

His eyes were clouded over with lust and he met her lips again. He slowly entered her, feeling her stretch to accommodate his rather large member. He was fully inside her and paused, wanting to hear her beg.

Sensing what he wanted, she narrowed her eyes and lightly bit down on his tongue. 'No way am I going to beg for him to move… He came onto me… Quite literally.'

He smirked and removed his lips from hers, a thin trail of saliva connecting the mouths. "Not going to beg, huh, my dear?..." He slowly pulled out then slammed back into her.

She cried out, tossing her head back. "Oh, Cell…!" she gasped. "Oh… please…?" She could not bring herself to stop begging him. She wanted him too bad.

"There we go," he smirked. He nipped at her neck and entered and exited her at his own pace which was pretty fast. Each time he entered her, he hit her core, making her let out a noise between a cry and a moan. He tasted her sweat in his mouth and his eyes flashed excitedly as she wrapped her legs around his waist, providing him with an opportunity to plunge deeper into her.

She dug her nails into his back, the pleasure almost too much for her to bear. Her breathing was irregular and shaky; her mind was racing with incomplete thoughts.

Not one thought was of Goku.

As he felt himself near the end, he licked the shell of her ear, whispering soft words. He gently squeezed one of her breasts.

She shuddered when he began whispering into her ear and moaned as he grabbed her breast. A tremor racked her body as she felt her muscles tighten around his member then relax. She cried out slightly then fell against the pillows.

He, too, had reached his climax and sweet release. His seeds spilled inside of her although some fell onto the bed, mixing with her juices. He hungrily took her lips again.

"I must go now, my dear. I sense your husband may be approaching soon," he said silkily after pulling out of her. He put his armor and helmet back on then turned to her again, taking her hand in his and kissing it. "I may be visiting you again while Son Goku is away. For now, good-bye, my dear." He pressed his lips to hers then took off out the window.

Chi-chi sighed, staring after him for a few seconds. All of a sudden, she stood and began bustling around; getting cleaned up and doing chores. If Goku was going to be home soon, she had better be prepared.

She loved her husband, honestly…

Though now she had found a cure for her loneliness and boredom.

His name was Cell.

THE END

Ayane: …I do not want to talk about it…

Hiei::clears throat::

Kurama: Um, if you would kindly review, Ayane would appreciate it…

Ayane: And if I get a flame, I will sic Hiei on you!

Hiei: I am not a dog, Onna…


End file.
